


A 'Wilder' Week

by FallenQueen2



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: BAMF!Dylan, Bamf!Jack, Big Brother! Merritt, Big Sister!Henley, Big brother!Danny, F/M, Father!Dylan, Jack's father is an ass, Nightmares, Scared of Needles Jack, Sickness, Smart!Jack, little brother!jack, mother!Alma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jack was taken care of and the time Jack took care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henley

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"There you are Jack, I've been looking for you." Henley sighed in relief as she found the youngest horseman camped out on the leather couch in their current headquarters that The Eye has supplied them with.

"I'm right here Hen, what's up?" Jack was aimlessly shuffling his prized deck of cards as he looked over at the redhead.

"It is time to get your flu injection remember?" Henley reminded him and watched confused as Jack froze up like a deer in the headlights as the saying goes.

"Injection? Like a needle?" Jack asked warily sitting up, his cards falling to his side.

"That is typically how injections work." Henley said slowly unsure of where Jack was going with this.

"Can't I just skip it?" Jack sounded like he was an inch away from pleading with the women in front of him.

"It's just a needle Jack… Wait a moment… You're scared of needles!" Henley realized.

"Shh!" Jack leapt to his feet and gently placed his palm over her red painted lips looking around to make sure Merritt or Danny weren't listening in. "Keep it down? It's not something I want everyone to know about alright?"

Henley nodded before whacking the offending hand away from her lips.

"I won't say a word to the guys, IF you come with me to get the injection." Henley offered up a deal to the slight of hand magician.

"…Only you right?" Jack asked his voice sounding very small all of a sudden. Henley blinked a bit taken back at how young and scared he sounded.

"Only me, hey I got you Jack." Henley linked arms with the younger man and the duo headed over to the clinic to receive their flu shots.

"No need to be nervous Jack, you got this." Henley rubbed Jack's bouncing knee.

"I fidget when I'm nervous." Jack admitted.

"And your right hand's ring finger twitches when you lie, don't think we all haven't picked up on that." Henley teased him.

"Hey I know all your tells as well so don't feel so high and mighty." Jack teased back but his voice died off at the end when the nurse came out to inform the duo it was their turn.

"We're up, pretend it's a performance?" Henley laced their fingers together encouragingly.

"I'll try, sorry if you have some bruises on your hand later." Jack rubbed his neck as the duo took their seats in the small office.

"A small price to pay." Henley gave him a reassuring smile as the doctor came in.

"How are you two today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Alright I guess." Jack mumbled.

"Ah you do not like needles do you?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Hate them." Jack stated firmly giving Henley a glare.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be able to help you through, I am however one of the best at giving needles." The doctor said kindly as he turned to prep the needle.

"I'm sure she will, she's a doll." Jack gave Henley a sly smile, she then pinched his arm and he silently mouthed 'ow' over and over again until the doctor turned back and Henley released her hold on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder giving the doctor an innocent smile.

"She's a real angel." Jack muttered. The doctor sent the 'couple' a grin as he swabbed Jack's skin with rubbing alcohol making the young man hiss under his breath.

"I got you." Henley said soothingly.

"Okay so I want you to count to three aloud for me alright?" The doctor asked.

"Okay…" Jack nodded and locked eyes with Henley squeezing her hand.

"One…Two…Three." Jack and Henley whispered in sync and on three Jack tensed.

"Okay, you are done." The doctor announced.

"You've done it?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes sir. You are free to go." The doctor placed the empty needle down.

"I didn't feel a thing…" Jack said in wonder.

"I take that as a compliment." The doctor smiled as the duo stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks Doc." Jack smiled shyly.

"You have no idea how much this means." Henley gushed playing up the supportive girlfriend role.

"My pleasure and if you ever need another needle, you know where to find me." The doctor smiled and opened the door for the 'couple'.

"See that wasn't too horrible." Henley teased linking arms with Jack as they started to head back to their headquarters.

"Don't even say it." Jack groaned.

"I told you so." Henley sang.

"Ugh, I told you not to say it!" Jack clapped his hands over his ears.


	2. Alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma checks on all the kids before she goes to bed every night, tonight Jack has a nightmare.

'Okay Henley, Danny and Merritt are alright, check on Jack then I can sleep.' The blonde Frenchwomen thought to herself as she padded down the hallway towards the youngest horseman's room. She had sort of taken on the role of the 'mother' of the group as Dylan had taken on the role of the 'father'. She did this almost every night she spent with the little family. She gently pushed in the door of Jack's room and right away spotted that something was wrong. See she had become used to the ways each horseman/women slept. Henley normally was on her side, one hand curled up by her head and mouth slightly open. Merritt was always on his back, arms and legs thrown every which way, jaw dropped down and snoring softly. Danny slept on his stomach, head to the side and breathing deeply, his hands hanging off the edges of the bed. Jack normally was curled in the fetal position, hands curled up by his mouth looking younger and really living up to the inside joke of him being the baby of the family.

Right now Jack was on his back, face drenched in sweat and hands gripping the sheets that twisted around him as he trashed about, teeth grinding together. Alma was at his side in an instant, one hand going to his forehead, stroking the hair back while checking for a fever. Her other one gently eased his fingers away from the bed sheet shushing him as his hand clamped onto her's instead.

"Shh, it's okay Jack. You're safe, I've got you." She whispered smoothing his hair back, her accent heavy. Jack shook his head from side to side a few more times before settling his head looking at Alma. He gasped as his eyes opened and he took a few deep breaths before focusing in on the blonde hovering above him like a worried mother.

"A-Alma? What are you doing here?" Jack avoided eye contact with the woman who was now gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Checking on you all… Was it a nightmare?" She asked softly.

"Yes…" Jack admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She inquired gently moving on the bed so her back was the wall behind the bed and Jack almost right away curled up half on her chest and half on her lap as she carded her fingers through his short brown hair.

"You all… All of you died… I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything to stop it…" Jack whispered squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh sweetie." Alma wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer. "It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. We are all safe; the others are just asleep down the hall 100% safe. Even if we were in danger I know you would come swooping in to save the day."

"Okay…Thanks…" Jack yawned eyes closing and slowly his breathing evened out signaling to Alma that the young man was fast asleep. She smiled and gently detangled herself from Jack and tucked him in before leaving the room and sliding into her's and Dylan's room.

"Hey baby." Dylan yawned moving over for the blonde to slid into his arms.

"Hi." She whispered back pecking his lips.

"The 'kids' all alright?" He asked opening one eye at her.

"Jack had a nightmare, but he is alright now." Alma reported.

"What? Are you sure he's okay?" Dylan seemed more alert now with both eyes open.

"He dreamt that we all died and he couldn't save us. I reassured him that we were all okay and if we were in trouble he would save us. He's asleep now." Alma grinned in triumph.

"That's my girl." Dylan closed his eyes and the couple snuggled together and fell into an easy sleep.


	3. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets sick and Danny freaks out/worries

"Scatter!" Danny shouted as cop cars pulled up to where the Four Horseman landed from escaping from the house the Eye sent them to rob. Merritt and Henley laced fingers and sprinted down the alley on the left. Jack grabbed Danny's wrist and they darted down the alleyway on the right. Jack kept pulling Danny until they lost the cops and where hiding behind some dumpsters.

"I think we lost them." Jack said coughing violently into his elbow.

"Hey, are you alright?" Danny rubbed the other Horseman's back soothingly.

"Y-Yeah I think so." Jack blinked his eyes hazy. "How far are we from the house?"

"A block or so maybe?" Danny said looking at Jack with worried eyes.

"Good." Jack coughed as the duo started towards the safe house where Merritt and Henley were going to be waiting for them hopefully. They could see the house from where they were when Danny noticed a sway in Jack's steps.

"D-Danny…" Jack gasped out, that was all the warning Daniel Atlas got before Jack Wilder's eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. Danny moved as quickly as he could, catching Jack under his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa! Jack? Jackie? Jack!" Danny gasped out leaning the young 20 year old against his shoulder. He felt Jack's forehead and hissed at the heat radiating from his clammy skin.

"Damn, damn. God I hope your lighter than you look." Danny grunted putting his arm under Jack's knees and one across his back. Lifting with his knees Danny lifted his unconscious friend upwards and quickly headed towards the safe house. He managed to open the front door with his friend bundled in his arms and entered the house.

"Henley? Merritt?" Danny called out as he placed the slight of hand magician on the couch. He didn't get any answers but spotted a flashing light on the phone sitting on the counter. He frowned and listened to the message, it was from Dylan informing him that he picked up Henley and Merritt, getting them away from the cops but they all are going to lay low and won't be coming to the safe house for a while. Danny swore under his breath as he looked back at his sick friend who was now breathing heavily.

"Come on Jack, let's get you into bed." Danny heaved his sick friend back into his arms and staggered down the hallway to the closet bedroom, laying him on the bed before taking off his shoes and leather jacket tucking the sheets around him. Danny kicked off his own shoes before making his way into the bathroom, where he wet a cloth before placing it on Jack's forehead, which was starting to radiate heat. Danny had to stop himself from pacing as his sick friend let out a low whine at the coolness that suddenly attacked his skin.

"Shh, it's alright Jack. I have to bring your fever down." Danny gripped Jack's hand out of reflex before starting to pull away realizing what he just did. Jack didn't seem to like this idea as he tightened his grip on the man's hand making it impossible for him to leave. Danny looked at their interlocked hands in muted shock, but when he looked back up at his sick friend, he noted that Jack was now resting more peacefully and his eyes weren't dancing under his eyelids like they had been before.

"Whatever works I suppose?" Danny mumbled before shifting on his feet. "Move over Kid." Danny toed off his shoes and still holding Jack's hand maneuvered himself under the covers of the bed beside Jack who right away curled up against his chest. Daniel draped an arm around the skinny body of Jack trying not to frown at how Jack was still skin and bones.

"D-Danny?" Jack muttered peeling open his eyes looking up at him warily.

"Hey Jack, I got ya. Go back to sleep." Danny said soothingly as he could.

"O-Okay… Thanks Danny, you know… You're still my idol?" Jack yawned making Danny wonder if Jack was even conscious of what he was saying. Daniel couldn't help but feel warmth spread in his chest. He knew that Jack had looked up to him; he just didn't think he still did.

"Thanks Jack, now get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, but if you get me sick you're looking after me." Danny teased.

"Deal." Jack closed his eyes, nuzzling his head against Danny's chest before his breathing evened out and Danny let himself close his own eyes falling into a slumber using Jack's breathing matched with his own to lull himself into a safe cocoon.

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever Merritt?" Henley's voice pierced Danny's haze of sleep.

"Like a tooth ache." Merritt grumbled.

"You're just mad that we almost got caught." Henley was smirking, the way her voice sounded Danny was sure she was. The magician peered up at the other two horsemen and Dylan who were all looking down at them amused.

"Jack's sick." Danny explained smirking when he saw Henley and Merritt start.

"How bad is he?" Dylan asked kneeling down beside the bed placing his own hand on Jack's forehead.

"He's better now." Danny explained before he let out a sneeze.

"Looks like I have to take care of you soon." Jack said groggily.

"Deal is a deal, now go away so we can sleep." Danny let his head drop back down on top of Jack's eyes closing.

"I got you." He heard Jack whisper to him.

Danny couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips before he once more tuned out everything around him and fell asleep with Jack still securely in his arms, knowing the young man was getting better and was safe was all he needed to be able to fall asleep again.


	4. Merritt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack runs across his father, Merritt steps up to protect his little brother in his own mind tricking way

"Thank god we got out of there, I don't know how much sexual tension I can take from those two." Merritt groaned dramatically as he and Jack strolled along in central park.

"What I don't understand is why they aren't together, its kind of obvious." Jack agreed slurping down a slushy he had purchased at a stand along the pathway.

"They both have huge ego's and they clash very easily." Merritt said wisely as they walked, Merritt looked over his shoulder at a soft thud and blinked at Jack who was suddenly rooted to the ground, slushy spilt at his feet. "Jack?" He turned all the way around and took in the stunned look on his face.

"He… He can't be here." Jack whispered, Merritt followed the youngest line of sight. He frowned as he took in the man who was now coming towards them. He looked like an older version of Jack but with longer hair and different colored eyes. He had a sneer on his face as he advanced towards the duo, his eyes set on Jack.

"Who is that?" Merritt asked softly standing in front of Jack protectively.

"My father." Jack gritted his teeth his body tensing up what looked like out of reflex, to the mentalists that was never a good thing.

"Want me to handle this?" Merritt whispered, as the man got closer.

"No, I should handle this." Jack said determined.

"I've got your back Jackie." Merritt swore to the young man whom he saw as a young brother.

"Thanks Merritt…Hello father." Jack said in a tone made of steel.

"Jack never thought I would see your face again." Mr. Wilder snorted.

"I could say the same thing for you." Jack snorted back his whole body tense and seeing how tense the younger man was Merritt automatically tensed up in a protective stance.

"The last I saw of you was you running off into a thunder storm." Mr. Wilder brought back up unwanted memories.

"The last I saw of you was you standing over my mother's dead body with a bloody knife, how the hell are you out of jail?" Jack almost shouted at the man in front of him, fists clenching and unclenching trying to keep calm 100% forgetting that Merritt was standing beside him.

"I have my ways, you're not the only one who can disappear. Imagine my surprise when I see your face plastered across billboards as one of the 'Four Horsemen'. Never thought you would have it in you." Mr. Wilder smirked.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Jack hissed. "I'm done here, if you come near me again well… I have some connections now and you will be in jail for the rest of your life." Jack stated coldly.

"Ah but it won't hold up in court as you are 'dead' isn't that right?" Mr. Wilder pointed out with a wicked grin.

"I'm done here." Jack gritted out from between his clenched teeth, turning on his heel he strode towards the entrance gates to the park determined not to let anything or anyone stop his purposefully stride.

Merritt stayed behind to do his duty as an older brother as he glared down the man in front of him.

"Jack may be 'dead' but I'm not. Do you know what a mentalist is Mr. Wilder?" Merritt asked his voice low and dangerous as he took a step closer to the older man in front of him. "It means that I can get inside your mind and make you admit your deepest, darkest secrets. If you admit to your crimes then there will be no court hearing, no reason to bring Jack into this." Merritt threatened bring up his hand pinching the man's neck thus putting him in a trance like he did to all the other people he had hypnotized in his lifetime. "If I ever see you again I will active you and you will be spending the rest of your miserable life in jail. Do we understand each other?" Merritt growled stepping back from the older man who nodded and walked away dazed.

Merritt nodded to himself before jogging to catch up with Jack. He slung his arm over Jack's slumped shoulders.

"Sorry you had to hear all that Mer…" Jack ducked his head in shame.

"Hey, not your fault your father is a grade A dick. Now how about we get a replacement slushy and plot a way for Danny and Henley to finally work out that tension of theirs?" Merritt suggested and Jack looked up with a glint in his eyes.

"I have just the thing for that actually…" Jack smirked and Merritt laughed as the two went on business as usual.


	5. Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley tries to use Jack against Dylan, who doesn't take kindly to that.

Jack swore colorfully as he sprinted down an alleyway. The four horsemen had just performed beautifully, but somehow Bradley had gotten bail and was determined to hunt the group down. Jack looked over his shoulder as he did a sharp left around the corner of the alley, his hand trailing behind him on the wall. One of Bradley's co-works was running after him at full speed, a dark object clutched in his hand. Jack felt his heart speed up as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him; he was so busy looking ahead of him he didn't look behind. So he didn't see the man chasing him plant his feet firmly on the ground raising the object. With a squeeze of his finger, the object shudder in his grip and Jack fell to the grimy ground, his limbs seizing as electric currents coursed through his body.

"Not so great at escaping are ya kid? That's the redhead's specialty, your cards aren't going to help you now boy." The man mocked as he pulled Jack's arms behind his back snapping plastic cuffs into place around the teen's wrist. Jack was roughly pulled onto his knees; he kept his head down and therefore noticed the expensive Italian shoes that stopped in front of him.

"Ah Jack Wilder, the 'dead' horseman." Bradley sneered and Jack kept his head bowed, trying to keep his limbs from seizing anymore, he would not look weak in front of this man.

"Or I guess you are alive again, as you just performed. The faces in the audience were quite a sight to be hold." Bradley mused before reaching down gripping the young man's chin forcing him to look up at him.

"What do you want Bradley?" Jack asked in a weary voice, he just wanted whatever was about to happen to him to be over.

"I want Dylan Rhodes, he was the mastermind behind the scenes and I want to know why. You are the perfect bait for him." Bradley explained letting go of him. "Put him in the van."

Jack was jerked backwards as the man who attacked him before started to drag him down the alley towards an unmarked white van waiting at the end of it. His limb felt like jelly and even if he wanted to move he couldn't. That Taser did a number on him and he was swearing at Bradley in his mind.

"FBI FREEZE!" A familiar voice shouted out as Dylan Rhodes ran into the alleyway, his badge in plain sight and gun raised and ready to be fired. The man dragging Jack froze looking wildly at Bradley who just smiled at Dylan.

"Bradley." Dylan growled, his eyes darting over to look at Jack making sure the kid was unharmed. "How did you get out of prison?"

"I made a deal." Bradley said breezily.

"Too bad you are going back there very soon." Dylan's hand never shook as he kept the gun level at Bradley. "Or you are going to leave in a body bag, it is your choice. Let Mr. Wilder go and I won't put a bullet in you."

"Or option two, you answer my questions or the four horsemen will once again be down to three." Bradley nodded and the man from before pressed a small handgun against the back of Jack's head, leaving the young man on his knees creating an execution style scene.

"What do you want to know Bradley?" Dylan asked not moving his gun, his eyes darting over to Jack every so often worry hidden below the layer of steel shown there.

"Who you really are." Bradley said like it was obvious.

"Really, a genius such as your self hasn't figured it out yet? Here I thought bars of a jail cell could give a man time to think." Dylan threw Bradley's words right back at him.

"I have a few theories but I want to hear it from you or else you will be scraping brains off the pavement." Bradley shot the man a look and Jack his body shake as he heard the cocking of the gun behind his head.

He was going to die he didn't want to die. He 'died' once and it was horrible but now he was 'alive' again and back with the family he helped create and he didn't want to loose it… Not again. Wait…Dylan was here…Jack didn't feel as scared anymore.

"Whoa, don't do anything rash Bradley." Dylan took one hand off his gun making a stop motion with it.

"Then start talking Mr.'FBI' agent." Bradley was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay…" He trailed off and smirked at Bradley as squad cars pulled into the alleyway blocking off all the exits.

"Shoot him!" Bradley cried, but before the man could pull the trigger, Dylan had pulled his trigger and took the man out with a bullet in his shoulder. The man screamed in pain falling backwards. FBI agents and police officers swarmed around the fallen man and Bradley, Dylan had holstered his gun and was at Jack's side in an instant. He waved off the other cops before gently leading the younger man away to his car. He pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the plastic cuffs off Jack's wrists before looking him over.

"Are you okay Jack?" He asked in a soft voice.

"He tasered me!" Jack got out and Dylan got a fierce look on his face.

"Glad I shot him then."

"I…I thought I was going to die…" Jack stammered out, going into shock.

"Hey, hey, deep breaths Jackie…" Dylan soothed whilst sheading his jacket before wrapping it around the young man in front of him. Dylan made Jack sit down in the passenger seat.

"But then I remembered… You were there, so I knew I would be alright." Jack admitted looking up at the older man from under his lashes.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked taken back.

"Yeah." Jack said firmly. "You're my hero, always have been even if I didn't know it was you that was behind everything. You gave me a second chance and an amazing family, so saving my life from Bradley is just going to be another thing you did to save me."

"Jack…" Dylan swallowed down a lump in his throat before pulling the kid into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"That's my line." Jack joked and smiled when he felt a laugh rumbling from Dylan's chest.

"Let's get you home kiddo, your mom and siblings must be going crazy." Dylan messed up Jack's short hair referring to Alma, Henley, Danny and Merritt.

"Good idea, mom and Hen will be tearing the place apart while Mer has to calm Dan down because we both know how much he is a control freak." Jack carried on with it making them both laugh and after Dylan issued some orders to the FBI and local LEO's they drove off to the safe house they were suppose to meet at after the show.

Jack was swept away by Alma and Henley while Merritt breathed a sigh of relief and Danny fell back onto an armchair calming his inner control freak.

Dylan smiled at the scene before him, everything was as it should be.


	6. Jack-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Henley, Merritt, Alma and Dylan are all kidnapped. It's up to Jack to save them and with a little help he does just that.

Jack Wilder was pacing. Pacing and freaking out of his mind! He was the ONLY ONE at the safe house after they got ambushed after their performance early that night. Not even Alma and Dylan were there, when the two-hour mark passed by Jack was completely freaking out. He knew it was risky to go out, but he couldn't just sit back while his family was out there in trouble or who knows what else!

Jack heaved a loud sigh before going to get changed and grabbing things he thought he might need. He shed his suit that he used for the performance and pulled on a pair of black jeans that were worn with wear and he knew from experience that he could run and move easily in them. He added his equally worn running shoes, a black t-shirt and his black leather jacket. He placed his wallet on the table, not willing to be caught with it and added a pack of his throwing cards in its place. He added on a pair of square 'hipster' glasses but Danny altered them so it could do multiple things. It took photo's, short videos and when in range could pick up on the tracking anklets Danny made them wear and he hopped that they still had them on. He passed by the kitchen and paused there for a moment, before he sighed again pulling out a pocketknife that was in one of the drawers, he hated fighting but he had a gut feeling he might need it.

Jack crept out into the still night, sticking to the shadows falling back into his style he had when he was pickpocketing. He passed by locals unnoticed and he re-traced each horseman's getaway path, getting no response from the glasses or any clues.

"LET ME GO!" A familiar female voice shouted from nearby. Jack dashed in that direction and his glasses pinged quietly as he came into range of a tracking anklet. He looked around the corner cautiously. Henley was being manhandled over a large man's shoulders, her hands cuffed in front of her but her legs were kicking out trying to land a hit.

"Shut her up." Another man from the driver's seat of a black van groaned and the passenger slid out of the other seat, pulling a bandana from his pocket before inserting it between Henley's teeth tying it behind her head. "We still need that Wilder kid…"

"Tressler better pay us double for this one even if we can't find Wilder, she is louder than the others." The man holding Henley grunted annoyed as he tossed her none too gently into the back of the van landing her between Alma and Merritt. The man slid the door shut before joining the other two in the front seat. Jack ducked back into the shadows as the van drove right past him, using the camera feature he snapped photos of their faces and the license plates and the van it self. There was no way he could follow the van once it hit the main street. Jack launched himself onto a nearby metal fire escape and scaled it all the way up onto the rooftop. Fantastic, he had to somehow rescue his family AND avoid getting caught! This day just wasn't going his way, like at all.

A plan slowly formulated in his mind and he took of towards his new destination, knowing what could happen if it all went south.

The day soon turned into dusk as Jack waited in the shadows of a nearby building. He was on edge, knowing that every minute he spent standing there was another minute his family spent in Tressler's hands. Finally his indented target left the building he was watching, Jack was on the move once again. He stalked his target and waited till he was out of sight of others beside his car. Jack dropped down and walked towards the man, hands raised.

"Agent Fuller." He called out and winced back as the FBI agent spun around with his gun aimed at the young man's head.

"Jack Wilder, back from the dead." He shook his head before taking a step closer to the con-magician.

"You can arrest me later Agent Fuller but right now I need your help. Agents Rhodes and Dray have been taken by Arthur Tressler along with the other three Horseman and…I need your help." He spoke honestly, he really hoped Dylan didn't piss this guy off and would be willing to help him out. He breathed a small sigh of relief when Agent Fuller holstered his weapon.

"What are you talking about kid?" He asked concerned. "If this is another trick…"

"No tricks I swear, they all are in real danger and us staring each other down isn't helping any of them right now!" Jack said feeling panic bubble up in his chest; he took a few breaths trying to push it down. This was no time for panic.

"I'm listening Kid." Fuller said wearily.

"We don't have a lot of time so we better get started…" Jack trailed off.

"When I get out of here." Danny seethed as he tried to get out of the chains that bound his wrists; Tressler wasn't taking any chances with the horsemen this time.

"I don't think they have found Jack yet…" Henley whispered as she moved away from the door of the room the 5 were sitting in.

"Good, the kid is slippery." Merritt said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"But if they find him…" Henley trailed off, her lower lip trembling.

"They won't Hen." Danny tried to calm his almost girlfriend, they were getting there slowly.

"What if they do?" She questioned before looking over at Alma who was curled next to Dylan, both had their wrists chained together as well. Dylan was sporting a black eye and Alma had dried blood on the side of her head.

"Jack is a good fighter and with those cards of his, he has a good chance." Dylan spoke up remembering the fight he had with Jack in the apartment.

"But did you not see the guys who came after us?" Henley shuddered slightly. "They were giants and Jack is so small…"

"Shh, it will be alright Hen." Danny tried to sooth her and she simply closed her mouth and eyes before curling against Danny's chest. Danny shot Merritt a desperate look while the mentalist just frowned. The tension and worry in the small room would need a steak knife to cut.

"Did you hear that?" Merritt asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Hear what?" Dylan asked.

"There it is again!" Merritt started to get to his feet. This time the rest heard it as well, sounds of yelling and crashing.

"Do you think?" Alma trailed off before the door swung open and a large bodyguard fell back into the room with a jack of clubs sticking out of his shoulder.

"Finally found you guys." Jack Wilder stood there in black FBI Kevlar.

"Jack!" The occupations of the room cried out in relief and shock.

"Man Tressler wasn't taking any chances this time was he?" Jack mused as he took in the chains wrapped around his family's wrists. He pulled out a pair of pliers from his backpack and set to work breaking the chains off his family, giving out hugs as he released them.

"How did you find us?" Dylan asked the young teen.

"Danny's glasses and a few favors." Jack smirked handing Danny back a pair of glasses.

"Who knew being a control freak could come in handy." Henley teased the shaggy haired man beside her.

"I did." Danny smirked.

"What favor's did you call in?" Merritt asked curiously.

"Come see for your selves, besides don't you want to get out of this place?" Jack stepped out the guard and wiggled his eyebrows.

The others followed him into the hallway and stared at the sight before them. FBI agents and everyday people were swarming the foyer of the mansion Tressler had been holding them in.

"Agent Fuller should have Tressler on his way back to the Agency by now, I passed by him marching the bastard out when I came to find you guys." Jack said breezily.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone shouted and everyone stopped and looked up at the 6 on the balcony. They erupted in cheers and claps, Jack waved with a huge grin.

"So it's over?" Henley asked waving slightly.

"It's over Hen." Danny assured her, waving as well.

"Good," She smiled before grabbing Danny by the lapels of his suit jacket and pressed their lips together. Danny didn't waste anytime in returning the kiss, catcalls and cheers increased from the crowd below.

"About time." Merritt muttered to Jack who nodded in agreement.

"Agent Rhodes, Dray. Miss Reeves, Mr. Atlas, Mr. McKinney, Mr. Wilder. Please follow me." A FBI agent came up to them and the group nodded before following the man down into the foyer, shaking hands and smiling at the people they passed by.

"What. Was. That?" Danny asked Jack once they were all checked out by the EMT's and sitting in the back of a large police van.

"My favor's, I talked with Agent Fuller and then sent a few messages out to our fan base." Jack said smugly.

"You went to the FBI, alone?" Merritt asked as his eyebrows rose high.

"Yeah, it was a chance I had to take…" Jack shrugged. "Besides we are the victims here so they can't arrest us."

"Good job kid." Dylan ruffled Jack's hair while Alma hugged him close.

"You guys are my family, I would do anything for you…" Jack admitted.

"We would do anything for you too Jackie and don't you forget it." Henley smiled as she slipped her hand into Danny's. Everything was would be alright.


End file.
